Confession Time
by conventgirlvampire
Summary: It was supposed to be an innocent game of Truth or Dare until Mercedes asked Santana something about Rachel. Pezberry and Brit-Quinn but really, it's just Faberrittana.


**A/N**: Something my very strange muse gave to me. I'd say it's Pezberry and Brit-Quinn but really, we all know that it's Faberittana. If enough people want it, I'll do a sequel.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned this, Ryan Murphy and Fox would be forced to give us Brittana and Faberry every week.

* * *

"Spin the bottle or truth or dare?"

"With just the six of us?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that Q?"

"I don't think Quinn's worried about the choice of game. Just the players involved."

"Tubbers is worried about the players. That's funny. I could swear she –"

"Santana!"

"Ok, ok. Don't growl, Q. Ow! Don't hit me either, no me gusta."

"Aww Santana. You're such a softie. Come here."

"Stay away from me Berry. I don't remember giving you permission to touch me."

"You didn't say that last night when you were begging me to – mmf oomf mmf."

Brittany and Quinn looked at Santana who was blushing furiously as she covered Rachel's mouth with her hand. The smaller girl stopped talking but there was a wicked glint in her eye when she glanced at Puck. He just grinned at her and nodded before pulling Santana off of her.

"Whoa there, Santana. I think you need to calm down a little."

"We'll play spin truth or dare, then. I don't think I want to risk having Santana approach my mouth in spin the bottle."

Everyone present silently agreed with her. The Latina was currently sitting between Puck and Mercedes, glaring at Rachel who just gave her a serene smile.  
"Scared of me Berry?"

"You wish."

"I'll start," Quinn volunteered as she turned to Puck just to keep the peace. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to serenade Miss Pilsbury using…uh…_Fever_."

Puck groaned. "Consequences?"

"You have to strip down to your underwear, take Rachel's mic and go sing _California Gurls_ in the street."

"I'll call her now, thanks."

"Put her on loudspeaker."

When Puck started to sing, the girls hooted and catcalled, falling over on the ground when Miss Pilsbury started to stutter. After convincing her that it was just a joke – and a harmless one at that – he hung uo and turned on Mercedes.

"Dare."

"Lick Quinn's abs."

"What?"

"No way!" Rachel exclaimed at the same time. Puck saw this and smiled evilly.

"The consequence for her is to lick yours Rach.

All three girls groaned. Mercedes was looking from Rachel to Quinn as if trying to decide which one was worth the risk while the two in question just glared at Puck. Neither of them spoke out loud but everyone knew what they were thinking: the boy was so dead after this.

"I-I'll do Rachel," Mercedes said after a while, "but this does not leave the room, okay?"

Rolling her eyes, Rachel unbuttoned the lower half of her blouse, ignoring the soft moans that came from two of the girls present and Puck as she presented her toned stomach to the other diva. Mercedes leaned in and ran her tongue along her abs once before pulling away quickly.

"Geez, Mercedes, you didn't have to look like you were pulling a tooth."

"Can it, Satan. I like Rachel but she's a girl. Now, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"What's up with you and Rachel?"

"M-m-m-me and Manhands? Nothing!"

"Liar."

Santana turned to Brittany who was staring at her with a huge lopsided grin. She could feel herself beginning to blush as the blonde continued to stare at her and she had to clear her throat several times. It was as if Brit could _see_ the truth written all over her.

"Britt, it's not – I mean, I'm – "

"Just tell them Santana. Brittany already knows anyway because I told her."

At any other time, she would have glared at the girl but Santana just sat there, staring back at Rachel, speechless. Rachel counted off ten seconds in her head before Santana jumped across the short distance and tackled her to the ground in a tight hug.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, I'm going to marry you someday. You and Brittany. Now it's your turn."

"You never answered the question, S."

"You really wanted the answer, Q?" she asked, turning her head to face them. "Come stay in Rachel's room tonight. You'll see."

"Rachel, you didn't!" The mental image of her and Santana in the shorter brunette's bed had her simultaneously drooling and seeing red. "You said that you'd never do anything to anyone else but me on that bed!"

"That's what you said about your bed until Brittany told me about you two!" Rachel shouted from below Santana, all too happy to remain there as the former cheerleader started to nuzzle her neck. "You don't see me complaining."

"That's true," Puck said, glancing at Mercedes. "Anyway, Rach, we're gonna go now."

"Yeah, see ya Puckerman."

"Later guys."

Rachel waited for the door to close before looking at Quinn.

"San's really not that bad, you know."

"Yeah, Tubbers. I'm not that bad."

"I know you're not." Quinn grinned at the look of utter disbelief on Rachel's face. "Freshman year. I was San's real first."

"Santana!"

"S!"

"What?" Santana looked at the two girls in question. "Q's hot and I couldn't resist."

"We'll discuss Quinn's hotness in the morning," Rachel said, sliding out from under Santana and walking away toward the stairs. "Now, I think I'll go to bed. Come on Santana. We need to talk."

Rachel winked. Santana gulped and ran after her as the other two laughed. She was not going to miss this "talk" for the world.


End file.
